Slick Tears
by The-Saddest-Of-Them-All
Summary: The one battle where everything is lost. Tsuna's final battle. An enemy famiglia is attacking, and although the Vongola fight back with their dying will, Tsuna does not survive. My take on his death ten years later. Gokudera finds his boss in his dying hour. TLY, No slash. Character Death and T for Gokudera's bad mouth.


**AN-** This is the first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan fiction I've written and I hope it itsnt too bad. I wrote it about a year ago and why I thought to publish it here now I'm not sure ;) If any of you follow my Darren Shan stories, I'm sorry but I'm not continuing them anymore.

Important to the Story:

Basically, this story is set TLY in a battle that I dreamed up wherein Tsuna dies. The character Kurinu is a member of the made up Hetani familia for my story's purposes. It mainly is focuses on Gokudera and Tsuna, although not a slash fic, if you squint you can definitely see 5927 :)

* * *

"_BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!"_ Gokudera yelled with so much rage that even Kurinu paused to look at him- only to be shot with the Raging Storm's flame arrow in the chest.

Catching his breath, his eyes grew red with anger and he grasped his electro axe, about to brig it down on the brat. Before he could even muster one swipe he was engulfed by an onslaught of bombs, relentlessly raining down on him.

Not pausing even once, Gokudera's movements flowed beautifully, greatly contrasting with destructive force he was flinging at Kurinu. Within minutes the Hetani Familia assassin fell to the ground, motionless.

Gokudera didn't even look twice at the body of the man that was most likely dead in front of him. All of his thoughts were on the message he'd received from Yamamato about fifteen minutes previous.

_Gokudera! Hurry, quickly! It's Tsuna, there's not much time he's-_

And that's when the line went dead. Yamamoto's voice is what worried him the most. It was panicking. All trace of the carefree go lucky baseball idiot he knew so well gone. There were few things that would make him panic like that.

Gokudera shuddered as he thought of them.

He ran as fast and as hard as his legs could carry him. His lungs were on fire, but he didn't care. Any discomfort from his battle with Kurinu he ignored. He had to get to the Tenth.

_Please, please be all right, Tenth and Baseball-idiot. _

Gokudera was never very religious. Sure, he attended church with his Father and sister when he was a boy, but he found himself praying, not for the first time since he met the Tenth, for Tsuna's safety and the strength to protect him.

He neared the battlefield where the Tenth and Yamamoto had fought. The bodies of the opposing family members lay strewn on the ground, either unconscious or dead. Gokudera didn't care either way.

Then he saw it.

Ice cold tendrils clutched at his heart, as all around him time itself seemed to freeze.

Tsuna was lying on the ground, face toward the sky. His eyes were closed in an almost peaceful sort of way. His mafia suit that reborn had given to him, made by Leon, was in tatters

And there was Yamamoto, on his knees beside his fallen boss. He was holding Tsuna's left hand. He hung his head low, hair masking his eyes, but it didn't stop Gokudera from seeing the silent tears streaming down his face.

_No_

It was the only thing he could think of. His mind couldn't form sentences anymore.

Nothing coherent. Just the simple denial of what he was seeing.

_No_

It couldn't…couldn't possibly…it can't…. it's…it's _not_.

Then he was running. _Goddamnit_, he was running. So _hard_. And that still didn't seem to make him go any faster. Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes and there was an unbearable lump in his throat, making it hard to breath.

He reached them in seconds, but it didn't matter.

He was already too late.

He fell to his knees and roughly shoved Yamamoto out of the way. Not wasting a second, he gently placed his ear to his boss's chest, listening for _a thump, a murmur, _any sign at all that Tsuna was still alive. He didn't dare to breath, not wanting to miss even the slightest spark of life.

Nothing. He heard nothing.

He pretended he didn't see Yamamoto slowly shaking his head; _it's too late_.

His eyes widened in an unbearable amount of disbelief and he couldn't breathe, then his medical training kicked in, _maybe he wasn't too late_.

He gently opened Tsuna's mouth then pressed his hands together and started compressions. _One, two, three. _All the way to breathed four breaths into Tsuna, and then started compressions again. _One, two, three_. Repeating the process over and over with tears leaking out of his eyes, dripping onto his boss's bloodstained face.

"Come on Tenth! Breath! _Breath_, _dammit_!"

After eight minutes of CPR Yamamoto's quiet, but strong voice interrupted his agony.

"Gokudera, it's over."

He looked up at Gokudera, hair falling to the sides revealing eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"He's gone" his voice full of pain and truth.

"No, no, _no, no, NO!_" Gokudera screamed in agony. Unbearable grief swallowed him and he grabbed his boss's cold, stiff, shoulders, shaking him roughly trying to get him to open his eyes, his wonderful, full of compassion and kindness, large, honest, honey-chestnut eyes. Eyes that would make you feel warm and at home, eyes that accepted you no matter who you were. Eyes he saw everyday.

Eyes that he would never see again.

"Tenth, _Tsuna, _wake up! Please! _Please!_" even as he screamed this, he knew nothing was going to happen. He buried his head between Tsuna's shoulder and neck, gently supporting Tsuna's head as his fingers angrily curled around the soft, spiky hair of his best friend.

He sobbed his heart out, clinging to Tsuna as if letting go meant that he really was dead, and all of this was actually more than a horrible nightmare.

….

"_Neh, Gokudera-kun?" my boss asks._

"_Yes, Tenth?" I immediately turn around to face him, overjoyed that he was addressing me. _

"_Promise me that you'll never loose that smile." He says suddenly. A small sad smile of his own displayed on his face. _

"_T-tenth?" I was confused. What brought this up? And why did he look so sad?_

"_Even when I'm gone, never stop smiling." When he was gone? Huh? L-like d-d-dead? My eyes went wide. Never! _

"_No need to worry Tenth! I'll never let anything hurt you!" I say enthusiastically, meaning every word. I'd never let anything bad happen to him. _

"_Please, just promise me." He urged. How could I promise something like that? If he was gone, what was there to smile about? But he was the Tenth and I couldn't let him down._

"_I promise." _

…

With his body being racked by sobs, he didn't even notice the words slip from his mouth.

"_Gomen, Tsuna_."


End file.
